Feminidad
by Emiita
Summary: –Temari no es femenina–Shikamaru bostezó, aburrido por la estúpida conversación que mantenían Choji y Kiba, mientras comían como dos cerdos, y se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era verdad: Temari sí era femenina, solo que a su manera.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno y OoC (posible, no lo sé)

**Resumen: **–Temari no es femenina–Shikamaru bostezó, aburrido por la estúpida conversación que mantenían Choji y Kiba, mientras comían como dos cerdos, y se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era verdad: Temari sí era femenina, solo que a su manera.

* * *

**Feminidad**

–Temari no es femenina–afirmó Choji, perdiendo toda su credibilidad y educación al soltar miguitas de papas fritas.

–Ino es la más femenina y también la que está más buena–comentó Kiba con mirada lasciva.

Shikamaru bostezó, aburrido por la estúpida conversación que mantenían Choji y Kiba, mientras comían como dos cerdos papas fritas y toda la porquería que encontraron en el supermercado. Según sus propias palabras -sin sentido- estaban valorando y puntuando a las mujeres de Konoha, pero el Nara solo lo veía como una excusa para hacer comentarios pervertidos sobre sus compañeras ninjas, que no servirían para nada en sí -porque las mujeres también tenían dos ojos para mirar y una boca para hablar.-

Además, él era consciente de que Inuzuka se tiraba cualquier cosa con dos agujeros y dos tetas -la cara no importaba cuando lo hacías a cuatro patas- y Akimichi no solo era el más educado de los dos en sus comentarios, sino que no estaba dentro de su personalidad ser un lascivo desvergonzado.

Shikamaru se estiró, sintiendo la hierba hacerle cosquillas en la piel expuesta y pensó sobre la afirmación de Choji. ¿Temari no era femenina? ¿Por qué? Claro, ser femenina era más una convicción tradicional, una manera de ver a la mujer como alguien débil, frágil y vulnerable. Una chica de movimientos gráciles y actitud educada, comprensivas con sus parejas y cuidadosas en su apariencia. Evidentemente, Temari no encajaba en esa descripción, pero tampoco él estaba de acuerdo con Kiba: Ino era igualmente insufrible, y pese a que era coqueta, no era una típica chica remilgada, por lo menos no siempre.

–Temari es femenina a su manera. –dijo de improviso y casi sin darse cuenta, observando las nubes moverse en el cielo.

Kiba y Choji se miraron dubitativos, y el segundo negó con la cabeza diciéndole al primero que callara y dejara al Nara en su mundo. No se tomaron en serio sus palabras.

Pero realmente, Shikamaru pensaba que Temari era femenina a su manera. Aunque fuera una mujer fuerte, dominante y de mal carácter, ella también tenía sentimientos. Él mejor que nadie sabía que la chica no era ni tan mandona como aparentaba, ni tan inmutable como parecía. Solo era su fachada externa, una forma de ocultar a los demás lo que pensaba y fortalecer su coraza, evitando que le hirieran.

Y de todos modos, la mujer también era educada y grácil. Era sincera y directa, y su lengua podía ser tan viperina como el mismo veneno, y a la vez, ser más dulce que la miel, solo dependía de su estado de ánimo y del tema a tratar. No era insensible, por mucho que fingiera lo contrario, se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y las personas que le importaban -si no fuera así ella no le habría golpeado el día anterior por marcharse sin decir nada y no regresar hasta la noche.- Y tampoco podía decirse que no se arreglara ni se preocupara por su apariencia, porque mierda, la condenada sabía lo bien que le quedaban esas faldas largas con esa abertura a un lado -ni cruzaría las piernas mostrando piel.-

Y es que, sí joder, Temari era violenta y mandona, a veces hasta podía llegar a ser como un grano en el trasero, pero si la mujer fuera siempre frágil y dócil, nadie la tomaría en serio, y entonces no sería Temari -su chica problemática-, solo sería una chica más -una problemática más en el mundo.- Por eso, Shikamaru pensaba que Temari era femenina a su manera -y que tenía bonitas piernas. Sip, eso también.-

* * *

_Sip, yo otra vez xD _

_No aparece Temari, pero se me ocurrió justo después del otro ShikaTema y bueno, fue curioso y no me tardé tanto (aunque sea corto xD). No me termina de convencer el final, pero a mi nunca me convencen los finales xD_

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
